Chapter 4
This is the fourth chapter of the Spiritpact manhua. Xi defeats and purifies the evil spirit girl much to Jinghua's disconcert. Appearances * Yang Jinghua * Duanmu Xi * Evil Spirit Girl Plot Synopsis In the sky, Jinghua views the entire upper tier of the hospital building shining in an icy blue light. He wonders why the fight between Xi and the evil spirit girl is so fierce. Then if he should the police, though acknowledges that is not really the point considering the nature of the fight and the participants.Pages 1-2 Addressing him as yangming master, he asks if Xi will be alright, also asking how this girl can be so much more powerful than him when she is just a kid. Described as an evil wraith, a resentful ghost who does not want to leave the world after the allotted seven days, and absorbing impure miasma day after day is what turns them into this.Page 3 The battle quells somewhat with the evil spirit girl appearing more fatigued than Xi, Jinghua is alarmed enquiring if he firmly refuses to vanish then will be become something like her. Xi asks why he is getting so exited, with stars in his eyes, Jinghua is delighted at such a prospect, observing that she is wicked powerful. Pointing out that if he became his soul image, he would be far more powerful then her, Xi wonders why she is even chasing Jinghua, it is his yangming spiritual energy evil spirits long for. If they could acquire Xi’s energy, that would allow them to stay in the world of the living and continue to accumulate power so are prepared to go to quite the trouble to do so. Whilst explaining that the power is coveted just like the story of Tang Xuan Zhang’s flesh, Jinghua’s face confirms that he does not understand a word of what he is saying.Pages 4-5 The incensed evil sprit girl interrupts their conversation, enraged that they are ignoring her with their casual chat at a time like this. She adds that he is so annoying, and to quit dodging all the time before asking did he not want to try and escape. Xi obliges, gathering a blue flame in his hand, as she emanates a black aura. Jinghua reiterates she is just a little kid, is he really going to be this serious. Xi finds it funny, when dealing with a spirit one should be fooled by it’s appearance, just look at Jinghua.Page 6 He ends the fight physically connecting his magic on her, still radiating he declares it is time to end this. The darkness has gone, and in her place is a tearful young girl stating it is not her fault. Despite her pleas it does not stop Xi seizing her by the neck, something Jinghus is not confortable with. Unveiling a hand symbol on his hand, Xi vows to take in all her unfulfilled wishes. He will look upon the world’s grace in her stead, she should forget her worries and rest in peace. The spirit girl reaches for Jinghua, looking imploringly to please help her, she does not want to die. Calling for him not to do it, the girl dissipates into a faint blue mist fading from Xi’s hands.Pages 7-9 It is over, disquieted, Jinghua asks what did he do. The process was purification, it is Xi’s job as a yangming master which is met with anger, Jinghua says it was nothing but murder. Not accepting that she had been long dead, and had she stayed in this realm it would have caused an imbalance, Jinghua is affronted that she was a child who did not want to die. Asking how he could do this to a little kid, does he have any humanity. Continuing unabated he reproaches him as a cold-blooded scumbag, rather than follow him he would rather be an evil spirit than his servant, which draws Xi to warn him to just try it.Pages 10-11 Finding his glare daunting, Jinghua finds that he cannot move and wonders if the pressure is what a yangming master can do. Walking over, Xi places his fingers to Jinghua’s forehead revealing an adult woman slashing and stabbing.Pages 12-13 Differences Between the Manga and Anime Notes and Trivia References Navigation Category:Manhua